1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gamma compensation method and a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a user watches an image having a high luminance that is displayed on a display device in a dark watching environment (for example, a low illuminance) for a long time, eye fatigue of the user may increase because of the glare of the image and the user may feel a reduction in concentration.
Hand devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers have an automatic brightness control (ABC) function which senses an illuminance of an external environment using an illuminance sensor and adjusts a luminance of a display panel. The ABC function reduces the luminance of the display panel at a low illuminance. When the luminance of the display panel is reduced to the low illuminance, the grayscale representation, particularly, the representation of low gray levels may be reduced. This is because the gamma compensation characteristic of the display device is determined a conventional 2.2 gamma curve, which defines a luminance of each gray level of the display device, irrespective of an external illuminance.